The present invention relates generally to vehicle suspension systems and, in an embodiment described herein, more particularly provides a liftable independent suspension system which may also be steerable.
In the heavy truck industry it is sometimes desirable to equip a vehicle with a liftable suspension system. The liftable suspension system has a capability of lifting tires (on wheels attached to the suspension system) out of engagement with a road surface when the load carrying ability of the suspension system is not needed. This lifting of the suspension system reduces wear on the tires and the remainder of the suspension system.
It would be beneficial to provide a liftable suspension system which is also independent. An independent liftable suspension system would reduce weight by eliminating the need to extend an axle laterally across the vehicle, etc.
It would also be beneficial to provide such a suspension system which is steerable. This would improve maneuverability of the vehicle, reduce tire scuffing during turning, etc.